


因你而在

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	因你而在

01  
「灿烈──！你到底什么时候才愿意让我去你家啊？」张艺兴朝着声音望了过去，只见那个发出娃娃音的女孩亲昵的勾着男孩的手撒娇，他不禁心想『现在的学生怎么都喜欢在图书馆谈恋爱？而且…装出那种娇滴滴的声音不累吗？』

张艺兴不以为意的专注在书架上找书，一个没注意就撞到了依靠在书架旁的男孩，他看了一下男孩的脸后轻声地道「抱歉，不过同学…你跟女朋友谈恋爱可以别在图书馆吗？」

「她不是我女朋友。」男孩听完张艺兴的话后皱着眉回应，张艺兴看那女孩整个胸都贴在男孩手臂上后心想『都把胸贴你手臂上了，还不是女朋友？』他耸肩表示「同学，那你们可以让个位子吗？你们挡到我要拿的书了。」

「灿烈，我们去外面走走嘛～」女孩拉着男孩的手走到一旁撒娇道，男孩似乎知道刚才张艺兴的眼神看的是什么后，将手抽了回来道「陈葳葳，我说过了，我对你没兴趣，要出去走走你自己去。」

「哼！」被称为陈葳葳的女孩被拒绝后生气地离开，离开前还瞪了张艺兴一眼，她觉得都是他！才会害自己被拒绝，然而莫名被瞪了一眼的张艺兴一脸无奈地喃喃自语「被拒绝关我啥事啊？瞪我干嘛呢…」

男孩看他一直垫着脚努力伸长了手就是构不到自己想拿的那本书，于是他走到张艺兴身后伸手把他想拿的书拿下来问「你是要拿这本吗？」

「啊……谢谢……」张艺兴转过身后退了一步后，接下他递过来的书道谢，男孩灿烂的笑着应「不会，我才要谢谢你！BYEBYE！」

「长得高真好。」张艺兴看着男孩离去的背影说，轻轻松松就能拿到高处的东西，不过那男孩应该挺受欢迎的吧？

这是张艺兴对朴灿烈的第一个印象。

02  
　　「灿烈──！」朴灿烈看了站在自己身旁一直装嗲说话的女生一眼后不理会，女孩看他一点反应都没有便勾着他的手说「你到底什么时候才愿意让我去你家啊？」

朴灿烈别过脸但是却又不好意思将手抽回，听金钟仁的跑来图书馆要躲她，结果还不是一样跟来图书馆了？正当朴灿烈在思考着该怎么打发掉她时，被从后面撞了一下，对方轻声地道「抱歉，不过同学…你跟女朋友谈恋爱可以别在图书馆吗？」

「她不是我女朋友。」朴灿烈看着眼前的男孩说着，他的声音比旁边这个装娃娃音的女孩好听多了…对方听完他的回答后说「同学，那你们可以让个位子吗？你们挡到我要拿的书了。」

「我…」朴灿烈才说了个字就被女孩拉到一旁，她继续用娃娃音撒娇说「灿烈，我们去外面走走嘛～」

朴灿烈知道刚才男孩看的是什么便把手抽回来道「陈葳葳，我说过了，我对你没兴趣，要出去走走你自己去。」语毕后，被称为陈葳葳的女孩离开前还瞪了男孩一眼，男孩一脸无奈地喃喃自语「被拒绝关我啥事啊？瞪我干嘛呢…」

他这句话被朴灿烈清楚地听进耳里，轻笑着看他为了拿高处的书而努力垫脚却还是构不到的样子，他走到男孩身后伸手帮他拿下了那本书并递到他面前问「你是要拿这本吗？」

「啊…谢谢…」男孩接过书后抬头看着朴灿烈道谢，他这才仔细地看清楚男孩的长相，白白净净的更何况他的声音比陈葳葳那装出来的娃娃音好听许多，他嘴角弯起一抹好看的弧度，「不会，我才要谢谢你！BYEBYE！」

「我刚来就看陈葳葳气呼呼地走了，怎么啦？」金钟仁站在图书馆门口看朴灿烈问，他白了金钟仁一眼后道「被拒绝了能不走？」

「在图书馆里发生了什么好事吗？」金钟仁看他笑得开心的样子问，朴灿烈想起了刚才的那个男孩笑着回应「嗯？遇见了一个不管声音还是长相都比陈葳葳好的人。」

「谁？我也要进去看一下～！」金钟仁听完后转身就往图书馆里走，朴灿烈见状立刻阻止他「看什么看，去吃饭吧！饿了。」

「呿！都自己看也不让我进去看一下！」金钟仁看着那个把自己拉走的朴灿烈说，朴灿烈笑而不语，这么好看的人，他一个人看到就够了。

这是朴灿烈对张艺兴的第一个印象。

03  
　　大学四年，朴灿烈只求安稳度过混个学历，前两年的日常就是有兴趣的课就乖乖的上课，其余地课也就安静地睡觉，下了课没事就和朋友出去玩或者是去联谊，就在他以为剩下来的两年也会是如此时，升上大三后的某日，主修科目的教授来上课时第一句话就是指着跟在他旁边的那个人说，以后如果有什么课程上的问题都可以问他，

「我叫张艺兴，请多指教…」他开口自我介绍时的汽水音让原本昏昏欲睡的朴灿烈清醒，眨着眼睛盯着讲台上的人，是当初在图书馆内遇见的那个男孩。

也许是因为还不习惯面对教室内这么多人同时盯着他，在自我介绍完后害羞的退到一旁，让教授好好的上课。

然而『张艺兴』这三个字就这样烙印在朴灿烈心里，他什么课都可以睡，唯独主修科目的那几堂课他永远是清醒着，从别人那听说张艺兴没课时总是坐在图书馆时，他还拉着金钟仁陪他一起去图书馆坐了一个下午，就为了看张艺兴。

金钟仁对他这举动感到好奇，他曾经问过朴灿烈「你就这么喜欢张老师啊？」，他没有一丝犹豫地就点头给了金钟仁一个答案「你不觉得张老师坐在那就像一幅画一样吗？」

「我只觉得你每天这样到图书馆看着人家一整天像变态。」说完后倒头就睡，金钟仁是个入学三年没踏进图书馆的人，就为了陪朴灿烈去过那么一次后，就再也没踏进图书馆。

朴灿烈总是会拿了本书就坐在倒数第二张桌子那坐下，与其说他是看书，不如说他是为了看那个总是坐在最后一张桌子那整理资料或是看书的张艺兴，他待在图书馆一整个下午，朴灿烈也会因此坐在图书馆一整个下午。

他知道他喜欢上了张艺兴。

04  
　　「之后有什么问题，也可以问助教啊！艺兴，自我介绍一下吧。」金教授领着张艺兴进了教室后拍拍他的肩要他自我介绍，张艺兴往前踏了一步看着讲台下的学生开口「我叫张艺兴，请多多指教…」

「张老师──！你有没有女朋友啊──！」在他自我介绍完后不免有些同学开始瞎起哄的提问，他害羞的退到一旁让金教授好好上课。

他感受到了从教室最后一排投射过来的注视，抬起头和视线的主人对视，这不是当初在图书馆遇见的那个男孩吗？原来他是这个班的啊。

「哎呀，有你在就是不一样！」金教授某次下课后再走回办公室的路上这么说，张艺兴不解的问「什么意思？」

「朴灿烈啊！就坐最后一排的那个学生，他什么课都睡，但是我最近发现我的课他都不睡，就在你来当助教后。」金教授在办公室前说完后笑着拍拍他的肩就走了进去，这是张艺兴第一次知道原来那个男孩叫朴灿烈。

他反复思考着金教授的话边走进了图书馆，没课时他喜欢待在图书馆让自己放松，张艺兴在书架上挑了一本书后往自己习惯坐的位子走去。

其实张艺兴只是因为某次图书馆真的没位子了才会坐到最后一张桌子那，但是他发现朴灿烈总是都坐在正面对他的那个位子，所以他才有个坐在那的习惯。

他想他这是喜欢上朴灿烈了。

05  
　　金钟仁塞了个随身碟给朴灿烈，还在他耳边叮嘱他看的时候记得把房间门锁好，如果有人记得插上耳机在看，神神秘秘的不知道在打什么主意。

朴灿烈回家后，家里空荡荡的谁也不在，他回房间开启了电脑，插上随身碟后里头是个影片档，不疑有他的点开，画面是在图书馆，先是出现了一个穿着套装的女人后又出现了一个男人，男人吻上女人后抚上她的胸揉捏。

他按下暂停后，他知道金钟仁给的随身碟里放的是什么后，没继续看下去便按了右上角的叉叉，拿出手机传了条讯息给金钟仁『real__pcy：片子别看太多，小心撸管撸多了以后阳痿。』

然而就在当晚朴灿烈做了个梦，一个关于他和张艺兴的春梦。

「张老师…嗯…」朴灿烈望着跪在自己双腿间伸手捧着他的性器舔舐的人低吟，他一边舔弄着一边将手探到后穴「没关系，没有…人在…嗯…」

朴灿烈伸手将张艺兴一把抱起让他抱住自己的肩，雪白的白衬衫敞开，吻上他白晰的肌肤，啃咬出一点一点鲜红的印记，他托着张艺兴的臀将性器抵在穴口蹭着，张艺兴轻颤的呻吟「灿烈…嗯…进来…」

「张老师想要什么东西进去？不说清楚，我怎么知道？」朴灿烈含住他的耳垂舔弄，性器刻意蹭着穴口，张艺兴靠在他身上娇喘道「想要灿烈的肉棒进来……唔嗯…」

他一次又一次的将性器送进他的体内，柔嫩的内壁一点一点地吞吐着在体内肆虐的性器，他在耳边低语道「张老师下面的小嘴真紧。」

「别说…啊哈…唔嗯…」他捧着朴灿烈的脸，主动的吻住了他的唇，伴随着略带哭腔的呻吟达到高潮，温热的内壁痉挛收缩让体内的性器也跟着一起缴械「张老师真棒。」

朴灿烈惊醒，他感觉手上还留着余温，这个梦境给他的感觉太过于真实。

06  
　　朴灿烈进了教室就把随身碟丢到金钟仁桌上，他拿起随身碟在手上把玩，看着一脸没睡饱的朴灿烈问「你没睡饱哦？」

他瞥了金钟仁一眼后不说话，他不死心的又问「你该不会撸管撸了一整晚吧？！」

「你才撸管撸了一整晚。」朴灿烈朝着他比了个中指，上课钟声响起，金钟仁环顾了一下周围确定其他人都在专注地听课时静悄悄地在他耳边说「怎么样？教师题材的不错吧？」

「我没办法告诉你好不好，因为我没看。」朴灿烈一边回答着金钟仁，一边托颊注视着在讲台旁的张艺兴，他今天梳了个狼奔头还带了个黑框眼镜，但是他还是喜欢顺毛的张艺兴…就像梦里的…

「想什么？张老师戴黑框眼镜让你有即视感吗？」金钟仁搭着他的肩问，他见朴灿烈没有反应又说「唉，我昨天载了部新的片子，要不要看？也是教师题材的。」

「你每天抓新片子，我真的担心你会……」朴灿烈推开金钟仁后，瞇起双眼看着他上下打量着，他立刻拿书打了他的背一下，正准备要反驳朴灿烈时却因为刚才书本造成的声音太大而被讲台上的教授笑着喊「金钟仁，你在吵我就当了你！」

「我保证我会安静的！」金钟仁说完之后立刻摀住自己的嘴，教授这时才继续讲课，然而朴灿烈则在一旁窃笑，金钟仁瞪了他一眼后安静的听课，朴灿烈则是认真的盯着讲台旁的张艺兴。

「今天课就上到这啦！报告做完后记得收齐后放到助教桌上啊！」教授说完之后就走出了教室，张艺兴收拾完讲义后离开朴灿烈的视线，金钟仁这时候拍朴灿烈的肩道「你口水都流下来了，擦一下好不？」

朴灿烈白了金钟仁一眼后也开始收拾完东西后就起身准备离开，金钟仁看着他问「欸？又去图书馆？」他看朴灿烈点头后就挥手要他快走「快去光明正大地看张老师吧你！」

其实他每次都挺光明正大地看张艺兴。

07  
　　朴灿烈坐下后才发现张艺兴最常坐的位子被坐走了，而他没有出现在图书馆，正当朴灿烈还在想张艺兴今天怎么没有在图书馆时，突然那熟悉的汽水音传入他耳里「我…可以坐这吗？」

「当然可以…张老师请坐…」朴灿烈赶紧起身把自己丢在对面椅子上的背包拿开，这是他为了不让有人挡了他看张艺兴所想出来的方法，张艺兴微笑的将手上的资料放在桌上「谢谢！」

朴灿烈他现在有些紧张，他就只敢拿书挡着自己偷偷的看眼前的张艺兴，他认真低头整理资料的样子，让他深深着迷。

原本隔了两张桌子远的两人现在距离是那么近。

08  
　　张艺兴抱着打印好的资料就准备往老位子走去，但是走到一半时才发现那个位子被其他学生给坐走了，正当他在思考着要坐哪时，他看见了朴灿烈的背影。

不如直接和他坐同桌吧，张艺兴心里想着便鼓起勇气走了过去，他轻声地问「我…可以坐这吗？」

「当然可以…张老师请坐…」看他急急忙忙起身将自己的背包拿开，张艺兴才知道原来他也和自己一样都把背包放在对面的椅子上。

张艺兴坐下后低头整理资料，其实他有些紧张，这是他第一次…不对，应该说是第二次这么近距离的看朴灿烈。

距离从两张桌子缩短到了一伸手就能碰触到对方。

09  
　　也许是感受到了他的视线后张艺兴突然抬起头和他对视「我脸上是有沾到什么吗？」

「唉？没、没有…」朴灿烈急忙地摇头，张艺兴被他的反应逗笑，他把手上那本自己随手拿的书推到一边后对着他说「张老师，我帮你一起整理资料吧！」

「这怎么好意思？」张艺兴原本想婉拒他的提议，朴灿烈拍了拍自己的胸膛说「反正我坐在这看书也是闲着，就让我帮你吧！」

「好吧，那麻烦你了，灿烈。」张艺兴发现自己好像说不过他便答应了，朴灿烈听到他喊出自己名字时，有点惊讶的眨眼看着张艺兴问「张老师知道我是谁？」

「嗯，你是金教授班上的学生吧？而且…」张艺兴点头后又开口道「我们当初在图书馆见过一次。」

「原来张老师记得？」朴灿烈听完他的话后兴奋地问，他看张艺兴点头后便道「张老师，有什么需要帮忙的交给我吧！」

「那…这个和这个麻烦你了！」张艺兴将两迭资料递给了朴灿烈，他接过资料后就认真地帮忙整理，原来张艺兴记得他们曾经在图书馆见过，不是只有他记得，光是这一点他就可以开心许久。

「张老师，这个应该…？」朴灿烈遇到问题后正准备把资料递到他面前时，张艺兴就站起身走到他身边「啊，你这个顺序反了！」说完后又回位子坐好。

「好…」朴灿烈赶紧低下头不敢看张艺兴，伸手拿起一旁椅子上的外套盖在脚上，他起了生理反应……在闻到他刚刚靠近时身上带着的淡淡的花果香时。

都怪金钟仁给他看了那些小黄片！希望张艺兴没有发现…

10  
　　张艺兴坐回位子上继续整理资料，他看朴灿烈低着头的样子，心想他现在低着头应该没发现自己现在脸上的异状吧？其实他刚靠近朴灿烈时，他不是没发现朴灿烈起了生理反应…

「嘶──」张艺兴听见朴灿烈的声音后抬起头看他，才发现他的手被锋利的纸张划出了一道伤，朴灿烈指着一旁椅子上的背包问「张老师，能麻烦你帮我找个面纸吗？」

当他这么说完，张艺兴起身走到他身旁，他以为是要从背包里找面纸给他时，张艺兴却是拉住他的手后凑近含住了他的伤口，并用舌头舔舐掉了上头的血，他这举动让朴灿烈紧张的张望了四周，后面那桌的学生不知道什么时候走了。

「张、张老师…？」朴灿烈慌张的抽回了手，张艺兴这才意识到自己刚才到底做了什么，他的脸迅速的窜红后道了句「对不起…」便起身拿起自己的背包快步走出了图书馆。

朴灿烈低下头看着自己刚刚已经灭火，但是却又因为张艺兴刚刚的举动而再次昂首的欲望。

他的那个举动…是对自己也有那么点喜欢的意思吗…？

11  
　　朴灿烈发现，自从那次在图书馆之后，张艺兴总是躲着他，就像现在。

「唉？灿烈，那不是张老师吗？」金钟仁指着不远处那个急忙跑走的背影问，朴灿烈看着那背影道「嗯，是张老师。」

「他最近是不是在躲你啊？你对人家干嘛了？」金钟仁搭着朴灿烈的肩问，好像从哪天开始，张艺兴只要下了课就将讲义收好离开了教室，听其他同学说好像也减少了去图书馆的次数。

「没有。」朴灿烈摇头否认，他确实没有对张艺兴干嘛，如果真要说的话…梦境里的算吗？自从那次后，他梦见张艺兴的次数越来越多，一次比一次还真实。

「喔，那…要不要去参加联谊啊？据说是跟K大的校花哦！」金钟仁满心期待地等朴灿烈的回答，但是等到的依旧是被拒绝，朴灿烈白了他一眼「不去，难道你忘了陈葳葳就是因为当初答应帮你凑人数，才缠上我的？」

「你不说我还真忘了这号人物…可是她被你拒绝过哪次后就再也没出现了不是？」金钟仁摸着下巴思考着，朴灿烈挣脱开他的手道「我说不去就不去，BYEBYE！」

「那你现在又去哪啊？」金钟仁不解的问，朴灿烈嘴角勾起了一抹好看的笑「图书馆。」

「去吧、去吧，不拦你了，我自己去跟K大的校花们联谊。」金钟仁挥了挥手走掉。

一个追一个躲，看你们这把戏要玩多久。

12  
　　张艺兴自从那次自己做出那举动后，就没有脸见朴灿烈，只要看见他出现在不远处就是躲，就连图书馆也没什么去，因为他实在不知道该怎么面对朴灿烈…

「艺兴，你可以帮我去图书馆找几本书吗？」金教授看着坐在办公室发呆的张艺兴问，他回过神后点头「好的，那要找哪几本书呢？」

「来，我都写在这上面了，麻烦你了！」金教授将写了满满书名的便条纸递给了张艺兴后就坐回自己位子上准备下次上课的东西。

张艺兴拿着便条纸起身走出办公室，正准备往图书馆方向走去时，就看见不远处朴灿烈和金钟仁并肩走着，他赶紧换个路线走，这两人走在一起的话，那么今天应该不会图书馆遇见朴灿烈吧…？

他怎么说也身为半个老师，却对自己的学生做出了这样的举动该怎么解释啊？

13  
　　「同学，要谈恋爱能不能别在图书馆啊？你们挡到我要拿的书了……」张艺兴看着在书架旁搂抱在一起的学生说着，那对学生吓得赶紧跟张艺兴道歉「张老师，我们这就离开──！」

张艺兴看着他们离开的背影，这个角落有这么适合谈恋爱吗？不禁想到当初的一次在图书馆看见朴灿烈时，好像也以为他们是在图书馆谈恋爱…还莫名其妙的被那女孩给瞪了一眼。

他抬起头看着高处的书正准备垫起脚想拿时，从后方伸出了一只手拿了他要的书，他急忙转过头说「这是我要的…啊…」

「张老师，这是你要的吗？」朴灿烈一手拿著书在张艺兴面前晃了晃，他点头表示「那是金教授要我帮他找的书…快给我…」

「原来是金教授要的啊！」朴灿烈说完后，就看张艺兴伸出手想拿他手上的书，朴灿烈把书又放回原本的位子后笑着道「要我给你可以，那张老师得先回答我的问题。」

「什…什么？」张艺兴发现自己和朴灿烈的距离太近了，近的只要仔细听就能听见他的心跳声一样，朴灿烈俯下身在他耳边问「张老师最近为什么总是躲着我？」

「我…我没有啊…」张艺兴的脖子很敏感，朴灿烈这靠近说话时热气打在他脖子上，让他微微地颤抖，朴灿烈又问「没有吗？我刚才明明看张老师在发现我跟钟仁后就转身跑掉了呢。」

「……」张艺兴这下真的不知道该怎么回答了，他确实躲着朴灿烈，可是他又该怎么说？ 

朴灿烈轻靠在张艺兴的肩上，他伸手摸了摸他的头发，他觉得朴灿烈现在就像一只大型犬一样的在和他撒娇着，朴灿烈原本撑在书架上的双手环抱住张艺兴的腰「张老师，我喜欢你。」

「所以…别躲着我…好吗…」朴灿烈将张艺兴紧紧的抱在怀里，张艺兴点头后轻推开朴灿烈后别过头「你顶到我了…」

「对不起…」朴灿烈急忙松开手后退了一步，张艺兴往前一步伸手捧住朴灿烈的脸亲了一下他的脸颊「我不会再躲着你了。」

也许是朴灿烈的告白让他也有了勇气面对自己对朴灿烈的那份喜欢吧？

14  
　　听到张艺兴的这句话后，朴灿烈转了个身让张艺兴靠在墙上后，他想吻张艺兴时，他却别过了头「灿烈…这是图书馆…不可以…」

他伸手捧着张艺兴的脸让他直视自己，俯下身在他耳边低语道「放心，没人会发现的。」语毕后吻上他的唇，他知道张艺兴担心的是什么，如果他们现在的举动被其他人撞见了，对他们来说都不是件好事。

但是他之所以会这么大胆在图书馆吻张艺兴，是因为他知道这个角落的书架以他的身高优势从后面看来，是不会发现张艺兴的。

等张艺兴被吻得气息逐渐不稳时，朴灿烈才依依不舍的结束了这个长吻，他双脚一软差点就跌坐在地板上，朴灿烈揽住他腰的手把他往自己怀里带，他手抓着朴灿烈胸前的衣服轻靠在他的胸口喘息着。

「张老师有听到吗？我的心跳因你而躁动。」朴灿烈手只敢环抱住张艺兴的腰，因为他怕自己一个克制不住真的在图书馆内……张艺兴抬起头垫脚在他下巴亲吻了一下「嗯，我听到了。」

「这里也因你而躁动哦。」张艺兴伸手拉朴灿烈的手到自己胸前，自己的心跳也因为朴灿烈而加速跳动，朴灿烈再次紧抱住张艺兴道「我再也不会放手了。」「嗯。」

那请你好好地抓紧我，永远不放手。

 

END

日后谈01  
　　「艺兴──！」朴灿烈看着正在办公室整理东西的张艺兴问，张艺兴身瞪了他一眼后赶紧确认办公室内还有没有别人「在学校别这样叫我！」

「为什么不可以？」朴灿烈问，张艺兴看了四周后说「我怎么说也算半个师长耶！在学校至少尊称一声张老师吧？」

「好吧，那张老师，我有个问题想问你！」朴灿烈心不甘情不愿的改口喊着，张艺兴眨眼看着他问「什么？」

「什么时候你才肯跟我做啊？张、老、师？」朴灿烈俯下身在他耳边低语完后还刻意在往他敏感的脖子吹了口气。

「朴灿烈！你给我滚！！！！！」张艺兴的脸以肉脸看得见的速度窜红，只见他说完后朴灿烈笑得灿烂的跑出了办公室。


End file.
